Jealousy
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Camille's angry. Why is Jo wearing Logan's shirt? KendallxLogan. Oneshot.


**Jealousy**

**Authors Note: Well this idea has been in my head for awhile. I found people on LJ discussing how a lot of the clothes Logan wears looks similar to something Kendall has worn or looks like it is Kendall's so I came up with this :) Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know! **

Camille was angry. No she was more than that, she was fuming, appalled, furious and ready to snap.

How could this happen to her? Why would Jo do that? Jo was her best friend and Logan…

God she couldn't even think about Logan.

She tried to calm herself down, tell herself that she was wrong, but she couldn't erase the evidence that was right in front of her.

There Jo was walking innocently on the other side of the pool as if she hadn't done anything wrong, but Camille saw; God she saw.

It broke her in half but she couldn't deny the truth. There Jo was across the pool, wearing Logan's shirt; her Logan's shirt.

She tried to convince herself that it was a coincidence that Jo just happened to have a shirt identical to Logan's, that Jo had purchased the shirt despite the fact that it was almost three times her size.

Camille knew that wasn't the case. The truth was obvious. Jo was cheating on Kendall with her soon-to-be boyfriend. It was as simple as that and yet Camille could scarcely believe it.

Camille stopped her thoughts as she saw Jo walking toward her smiling. She couldn't believe it, that Jo would have the audacity to talk to her after what she did, especially while wearing the evidence! It was preposterous!

"Hey Camille!" Jo greeted sitting down beside her in a pool lounge chair.

Camille glared looking at the blue flannel shirt Jo had on. The way Jo had it open exposing her bikini; maybe that's why Logan liked her.

"Umm, are you okay?" Jo asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Camille had to control her voice to keep from screaming.

"No, of course not; why would I?" Jo asked with a confused look.

It was at that time Logan and Kendall walked into Camille's view.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Logan!" She shouted, gaining both Logan and Kendall's attention.

Both boys walked over.

"Is there something wrong?" Kendall asked looking from Jo to Camille.

"Yes there is something wrong and you deserve to know about it!"

"Know about what?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I don't even want to hear from you Logan Mitchell!" Camille said standing up and stabbing her finger against his chest. Logan looked a cross between scared and confused; a look Camille would find adorable under normal circumstances.

"What's going on?" James asked walking up to the group to find out what was going on.

He had a towel wrapped around his neck and had just came from inside the pool, where he'd left Carlos playing Marco-polo with Guitar dude.

"Oh I'll tell you!"

"Please do." Kendall said impatiently.

"Well let's first look to Jo's shirt." Camille said accusingly. "Does it look familiar to anyone?"

The whole group replied with head nods and 'yeahs'.

"It should, Logan was wearing it two days ago." Camille stopped her speech for a moment to glare at Jo. "Wonder why Jo's wearing it now."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kendall broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Camille asked irritated, after all he should be mad that his girlfriend and his best friend messed around behind his back.

"Y-You think that's L-Logan's shirt?" Kendall asked between laughs.

"He was wearing it two days ago!"

"Logie here has been wearing clothes from my closet since we were ten."

Camille looked to James for reassurance. "Sadly it's true; he has a friend as stylish as me and still chooses to steal from Kendall's wardrobe."

Both Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Wow, I feel stupid." Camille said blushing.

"Have you really never seen him wear that shirt?" Logan asked laughing.

"I guess I don't pay much attention to what other guys are wearing." Camille said suggestively.

"Look, I'm glad this is settled, but I have a question." Jo said looking at Kendall.

"Okay, shoot."

"Camille said Logan was wearing this shirt two days ago," Logan nodded. "I found this shirt yesterday in your car and you said I could keep it. If Logan was wearing it, then how'd it end up in your car?"

Kendall was silent, but Logan spoke relatively quickly.

"We went to pick up food from the Chinese place the other night; I got hot so I took the shirt off and threw it in the back seat, I guess I forgot about it."

"You took your shirt off?" Camille asked imagining a shirtless Logan.

"I had a T-shirt on under it." He quickly pointed out.

"Okay, now I think we've all reached an understanding?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely, and I'm sorry I thought you would mess around with Logan." Camille said to Jo.

"Apology accepted." Jo said hugging Camille.

"Good, now who's up for a smoothie? My treat; well technically Katie's since it came from her poker winnings, but that's another story."

"I'm up for that." Jo said taking Kendall's hand.

"I could so use a smoothie; anger and I do not mix well." Camille added.

"I'll catch up, I'm gonna see if Carlos wants to come." Logan said smiling at the group.

"I'll get you a cherry one." Kendall said smiling.

"You coming James?" Camille asked.

"I'll catch up too; it'll probably take both of us to get Carlos out of the pool."

"Okay, we'll meet you guys there." Kendall said walking away with the girls.

James waited until they were out of hearing distance before he turned Logan to look at him. "You didn't have a shirt on under it."

"How would you know?"

"I ran out of hairspray that day, I came into you're room to get yours while you were getting dressed remember?"

"I put one on later."

"You put on Kendall's long sleeved shirt, under a flannel, in 90 degree weather?" James asked refurring to the long sleeved shirt that Logan had came back to the apartment wearing after picking up the food.

Logan looked down at his feet.

"You took off the flannel shirt in the car and when you got dressed you grabbed the first shirt you saw; ya know the one you left in there last week."

Logan closed his eyes remembering that night two days ago. They were on their way to pick up Chinese food for everyone…

**(Flashback)**

_Logan and Kendall had talked most of the way to the restaurant with Kendall's hand never leaving Logan's thigh; not that that was uncommon for them._

"_So, I was thinking…" Kendall started as he smiled at Logan._

"_What were you thinking?" Logan asked._

"_That sometimes the Chinese place has a long line and if we were to come home a little later than we should we'd have an excuse." Kendall said as his hand rubbed higher up Logan's thigh._

_Logan shivered. Normally he'd tell Kendall no, say that he didn't really want to screw in the car, but lately he'd been settling for whenever he and Kendall had the privilege of being alone, which wasn't often._

"_I can pull into this alley and no one will see us." Kendall said pulling into the alley without waiting for Logan's reply; he already knew Logan's answer._

_As soon as the car was parked Logan attached himself to Kendall's lips. Kendall sighed in contentment. _

"_Backseat." Kendall said pulling away for a moment._

_Logan quickly climbed over the front seat and sat in the back as he watched Kendall do the same._

_Kendall's lips quickly reunited with Logan's as Kendall's tongue shot into Logan's already open mouth._

"_Sorry it has to be so quick." Kendall apologized between kisses as he started to unbutton Logan's shirt._

"_I love you." Logan said as he pulled off Kendall's shirt, separating their lips momentarily._

_Kendall stopped unbuttoning Logan's shirt and pressed their foreheads together so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I love you more."_

_It wasn't a contest. It was Kendall saying he loved Logan more than anything or anyone; more than music, more than hockey, more than Jo. It was a promise._

_Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's jaw lightly. _

_After that things moved back to normal pace, the shirt Logan was wearing left lying in a heap on the floor._

**(End Flashback)**

Logan looked up at James. "He'll tell her someday."

"I hope he does." James said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.


End file.
